


The Peacemaker

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions: even - or perhaps especially - the ones that go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hogwarts_elite drabble contest.

Sirius trudged into the Gryffindor common room ahead of the others and flung himself onto a couch until James’s accusing gaze became impossible to ignore. “What? I apologized. Twice. Like you’ve never had a stupid idea before.”

“Stupid? Do you know what would’ve happened if Sniv…Snape had been hurt?” James lowered his voice, but only a little. “Moony wouldn’t have gotten a trial.”

“Don’t talk about him like he’s not here!”

James and Sirius gaped, then turned to glower at the source of the interruption. Even Remus, still apparently miserable, raised an eyebrow.

As always, Peter looked away first. “Sorry.”


End file.
